1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for folding and sealing a sheet of material into a compact, secure unit suitable for attaching to the exterior of a product, and the unit made thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An "outsert" is a folded piece of thin paper containing printed information or instructions regarding a product or the contents of a container to which the outsert is to be affixed. Outserts must be firmly attached to the container so as not to be lost or displaced during handling. The outsert must also be closed upon itself to maintain the integrity of its folding and to prevent the folds from opening out, thus causing an increase in likelihood of loss, tearing, etc.
In the prior art, outserts have consisted of a single panel folded by parallel folds and sealed by the last flap. Where multiple panels have been used, edge and other seals and attachments such as staples have been used, with comparatively unsatisfactory results and expense.